The objectives of this study are to evaluate the safety of topiramate in the pediatric population, to evaluate the efficacy of topiramate in children with Lennox-Gastaut Syndrome and to provide preliminary information on the pharmacokinetics of topiramate in children. There will be four phases of this study: Baseline, Titration, Stabilization, and Extension.